conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Etzdelima
Etzdelima is a language created by David Mason Barkhausen over the course of several years because he was bored. Etzdelima is highly efficient, most times limiting the number of characters in a sentence to the same number of words; if not fewer when inferred... Etzdelima is also specialized to be aesthetic in nature, as well as simple and easy to write. Each character must be efficient, easy to write, and aesthetically pleasing. As a result of trying to maintain such high standards, Etzdelima is constantly changing... but eventually someday the language will become simple and natural enough to the point that revisions will no longer be made; however that will take many years to accomplish and a lot of ironing out to do... Every word in etzdelima has its own 1 character, 2 meaning, and 3 pronunciation. It is a mix of phonetic symbols, logograms and pictoglyphs. Inspiration has been drawn from several languages; chiefly Hebrew, Chinese, English and Spanish. Some of it is also purely made up. (example: Lam ''-- ''people—is just a totally random word...) Etzdelima has possibly over 3000 words—and growing... So it is hard for me to get all of the characters up on this site. non-pictographic words in etzdelima usually arrive from a proto-etzdelima symbolic alphabets; which have phonetic radicals that still play a role in etzdelima to this day. Personal Pronouns: Other prounouns (?): Noun examples: liam: people (changes as of 2013: lam --> liam) lam: friend tam: man mei: woman/ girl koi: boy meia: girlfriend koio: boyfriend gou: dog gat: cat esh: flame ( also Esh'r = fire) eshraza: blazing (large) fire ra: chaos, disorder nom / nem: water unom: ocean mar: sea margou: seal (sea-dog) lu: bug zu: animal ton: head des: face (--> deso/ ds'o) sonir: ear (--> son n.) vir: eye (--> kan n.) kan: appearance (--> ekan) sen: smell gazne: nose shi: yes loi: no (--> ein) ro: circle rosh: ball (--> j'ro) etz: land ma: what mama /ema: mama / mother (--> moa) aba: father (--> bea) meke: king uchu: world, earth shem: name (--> sham) nar: where (--> na) gatsui: sad, poor thui: happy hara: angry / anger Verb examples: za, -z: is yo: have chum: eat sko: walk gai: jump dal: talk, say (--> dua) vie: see (--> kan) kan v.: look, see son v.: hear chi: feel (--> Sash) edes: follow (--> edz) sto: to stand, step ste: stand up (--> this term has fallen into disuse) sen: smell shi: affirm, like (now also interchangeable with 'shie') Preposition examples: e: come, bring, take, get (--> er like 'air') a: do, make, to at, have (not used very much as of 2013) al: on, to, over, give ov: over (--> ual) shang: up shya: down t'shang: on top le: to (--> yih) ades: in front of (--> adz) edes: behind (--> edz) subi: under (--> su) rodes: around (--> ero) Adjectives: um: big, large (2013: ub = great/ grand, dag = big, u- = very ) chi : little, small mazda: excellent, good ira: evil bon: good alte: tall tod: short (--> tup) lao: long ro: round sha: quick, fast ' ' Rules: plurals: '-ei, -n' (ex: goei = dogs) past tense (verbs): '-d' (ex: mo vied ta = I saw him // mo vie ta: I see him) Syntax and grammar ''in etzdelima are very '''lose': you can arrage a sentence any way you want as long as you use the right words, as long as it is comprehensible. examples: 1 nar za u? 2 u za nar? 3 nar u za? 4 za u nar? 5 za nar u? 6 u nar za? All 6 of these examples mean the same thing; where are you? It does become more complex when more than one object is involved; but logic is the general rule; for example: don't mix up your numbers, make sure, don't mix up sentences or logical thought patterns (He is believe, therefore I don't lying him), etc. A recent development in my language is that it can be written in any direction. All it requires is the correct punctuation so you can see what direction the sentace is going in ((sentences are trailed by .. which acts like a period (.) in English.)) Traditionally Etzdelima has been written from right to left, in keeping with this tradition, any examples given will also be written in this manner. Examples: Maz u shem? : what's your name? I shem za Meizhi.. : My name is Meizhi (Mason). I am sad. : Mo z'a gatsui (Mo'z gatsui) Notes on changes as of 2013: Etzdelima has changed dramatically since the last time this article was updated... Since it is not easy to translate my language into typed English, I will show you a handrawn chart of how the language works I will also show you the new standard phonetic alphabet in which all words in Etzdelima have been written for at least a year now... Category:Languages Category:Conscripts Category:FFD